moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorvash Darkvalor
The Highguard|Formerly}} The Silver Dawn|Formerly}} The Citrine Eagle}} |Row 8 title = Faith |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = Alignment |Row 9 info =Chaotic Good |Row 10 title = Status |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 380}}Scorvash Darkvalor was born during a period of upheaval with the Kingdom of Alterac. Born to Sir Jayce Darkvalor and High-Elven Farstrider Serenity Sunhawk. His father did not agree with his King’s betrayal but was forced to allow the Horde’s passage through his lands. Fearing the retribution from the other members of the Alliance, he sent his pregnant wife and one year old son to the capital city of Lordaeron. He stayed behind with his soldiers and defended his home, until he was killed. When Scorvash’s mother reached the capital, she immediately went into labor. Giving birth to Scorvash, but dying several hours later due to complications. History Early Life (13-26 L.C.) Scorvash and his elder brother Tanderax were taken to a nearby Orphanage, but did not stay for many years as they were taken by Talia Harris, a Master of SI:7 who took them South to Stormwind. She put the boys into a training class with 28 other boys and girls to become a special forces group called Shades. War in the Sands (27 L.C.) The brothers rose through the ranks of the group, and were eventually placed at second and third in command. During their first assignment in Silithus, the commander of their group was killed during the airdrop in. Scorvash immediately took command and lead the group throughout the campaign, making several friends throughout the 7th Legion, Horde, and Argent Dawn. He also met his first love, a High-Elf of the Argent Dawn, Brisa Dawncrest. Outland (28 L.C.) During the campaign in Outland, Tanderax was pronounced MIA during a battle against one of the Ogre tribes. Scorvash blamed himself for this for the next year, and let the rage control his actions against the forces of the Illidari. Wrath of the Lich King (29-30 L.C.) When the group was sent to Northrend for the campaign against the Lich King, Scorvash proved himself in battle time and time again, as he went on near suicidal missions, including an assault on Icecrown itself, where he was knocked into a coma. Warlords (34-35 L.C.) The coma lasted until the remaining months of Siege of Orgrimmar, he awoke from his bed in Stormwind with a start, and was screaming for Brisa. For the records, Brisa Dawncrest died the same day. Scorvash was heartbroken that he had lost his one and only love. As he slumped around the grounds in front of the SI:7 headquarters, a young girl approached him. She gave Scorvash a letter and he read it, it was a final letter from Brisa. She had given birth to their daughter, named her Serenity, after his mother. Scorvash’s depression evaporated at once as he discovered his daughter before him. During the campaign in Draenor, Scorvash came face to face with the Legion once more, this time in the guise of his elder brother, Tanderax. Scorvash had lead a group out of a small keep called Dawn’s Break at the mouth of Shadowmoon Valley, and Tanderax assaulted it with demons. Aided by a demon known as Dalicius, the siege lasted for days with Tanderax fleeing, and Dalicius’s defeat. Months later, Tanderax assaulted the keep once again this time, killing Talia Harris who was visiting. Scorvash hunted Tanderax down for one final time, and killed his brother, taking his once pure soul into a soul shard, and gave it to a very powerful friend of his. Legion (38 L.C.) After finishing off the Dreadlord Dalicius, Scorvash was put into jail for aiding in a prison escape, and was released after making an agreement to stay out of trouble (which is extremely difficult for him). He now has joined the Highguard to fight alongside them against the Legion. (A Different Path) With tensions between the Horde and the Alliance growing, Ranger Lady Dawnsorrow chooses to leave the Highguard in search of her nemesis Tendael Dawnlight what has been presumed dead. Rather then ask others to join her on this quest she goes alone, well aware of what will happen to the Highguard in her absence. At the same time the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas's Chapter-Master Dame Dawnwrath, elects to go on a pilgrimage and retire. Leaving Lysander Reinhart in-charge of the dwindling numbers. With little option but to reform the order to help its numbers in the war to come, the Silver Hand chapter was reformed and is now under the banner of the Order of the Silver Dawn. Asking the current Knights and anyone in the Highguard willing to join, Lysander assembled a loyal group of followers determined to be prepared for the war to come. Scorvash and his wife Nina both accepted positions in the new order and eagerly prepared for the future of the Silver Dawn. Personality Scorvash is a very relaxed man. He is often found just relaxing and enjoying his life and not taking things very seriously. He likes to antagonize people but means no harm by it. He can be very serious though when needed, and is very loud when angry. In combat he has a very serious demeanor and is no nonsense. His sense of humor can still continue on the battlefield, but for the most part he is serious and fights with complete and total seriousness. Relationships Brisa Dawncrest Brisa Dawncrest was Scorvash's first love. They met in Silithus while fighting the Qiraji. Scorvash had run into a group of the Argent Dawn force sent to Silithus and was told that one of their companions had been taken deeper into the hive of the Qiraji. Scorvash took it upon himself to rush to the Hive and rescue the Paladin. Using his skills he managed to sneak past the insectoid race and free the High Elven Paladin. The two fought side by side for the rest of the Campaign, culminating in the victory the forces had. Scorvash and Brisa kept in touch constantly after the War of the Sands, writing each other while he was deployed in Outland. The two fought together in Northrend and before the final battle in Icecrown, spent a final night together, which they had conceived their first and only child, Serenity. She watched over Scorvash while he was in a coma, and when the call for the Alliance to the Siege of Orgrimmar, she went loyally to fight alongside the forces. Brisa died in the battle, struck down by one of Hellscream's Krokun Elite. Scorvash awoke from his coma the next day. Serenity Darkvalor Scorvash is a doting father to his daughter. He loves her and does whatever he can to protect and train her. She has trouble using the Shadow Magics that her father is extremely skilled with, but Scorvash treats her no different, making sure that she knows that he will continue to train her, believing her mother's connection to the light keeping her skill with Shadow magic inert. Serenity was very much happy to see her father when he awoke, but was just as scared as she had just lost her mother. Their introduction was happy though and went well. When the two were reunited,Scorvash filled into the roll of father very well and within the week, it was as if they had been in this role for many years. Serenity loves her father very much, and is happy to be his daughter, which Scorvash is very proud to have her as his daughter and loves her dearly. Currently Scorvash Darkvalor currently serves as a Private First Class soldier in the Icewing Brigade division of The Citrine Eagle. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Half Breed Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Alteraci Category:The Highguard